


Lemonade

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [9]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Summer Fluff Fest!!Prompt: Person A has to do some type of work outside in the heat so Person B comes by to provide plenty of water and cold treats to help out
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!  
> So, you probably noticed I didn't post the last few days ^^ If you don't follow me on Tumblr, basically I'm very quickly drained those days (mental health is a bitch) so I decided that while I'm still going to attempt to write all 31 prompts, they're probably going to be spread out over July/August.  
> I just wanted to thank everyone who wished me good stuff on the comments!! I haven't been feeling up to answering them and I'm sorry but it meant a lot so thank you so much <3 hope you enjoy that one!!

As she finishes cutting the lemons and dropping them in the icy water, Feyre can’t stop a smile from forming on her face.

She’s been staying at her parents’ house for about a week now, and she spent most of her time sunbathing outside in a bikini, reading a romance novel and listening to pop music. A week, and she hasn’t even finished the first novel she planned to read.

She keeps getting distracted by the neighbor from across the street.

She spotted him the day she arrived, and they talked for a few minutes. His name is Rhysand, he’s twenty-three years old, his parents just moved here, and he came to help them with some heavy work around the house. She thought he was handsome, with his jet black hair and his dark blue eyes. They had a good talk before she went inside, and she didn’t stop thinking of him all evening.

But she was not ready to see him the next day. She was about to go for a run when she saw him across the street. He was painting the garage door in clear blue, and was wearing a pair of ragged jeans, and  _ no shirt _ .

She remembers stopping in her tracks, unable to look away from him, from the muscles flexing under his skin, to the tattoo covering the upper part of his back. She remembers shaking herself, going back inside the house, changing out of her running gear to put on a bikini, grabbing sunglasses and a pair of headphones, and going back outside. She remembers lying down on one of the lounging chairs, putting on her headphones and sunglasses, and spending the next hour shamelessly ogling him from behind her shades.

And this is basically how she spent her entire week, tanning on the terrace and looking at the hot guy working across the street.

Not that he didn’t do the same, mind you. The advantage of wearing her shade is that she doesn’t have to be discreet while she watches him. He doesn’t have that luxury, and she caught him quite a few times staring at her with a small smile on his lips.

But he never came over, probably not wanting to bother her. So now she’s decided to take matters into her own hands. That’s why she’s preparing lemonade. She’s wearing the thin white cotton dress that she bought at the beach, and that does nothing to hide the dark blue bikini underneath it. She also put on some make up and arranged her hair a bit more than she usually does. Grabbing the pitcher, she puts her phone and her keys on the pocket of her dress and goes out the door.

***

Rhys has been working on painting the front door since he finished the garage yesterday, and he’s already bored. And yes, he knows he promised his parents he’d help, and he is, but… well he usually has a good distraction from the heat of the summer. A very sexy distraction, sunbathing in a variety of bikinis across the street. He’s pretty sure she caught him staring at her a few times, but he can’t be sure since she’s always wearing those large colorful sunglasses.

But Feyre isn’t out today, so he’s trying to focus on his job, and trying to think of anything other than the summer heat currently killing him.

He finishes his first layer of paint, and is considering going in to take a cold shower when the door across the street opens. He watches from the corner of his eyes as Feyre exits and closes the door behind her, before climbing down the stairs and walking across the lawn. He watches as she crosses the street, and he can already feel a flush creeping up his neck. Her long hair is loose on her back, she’s still wearing her sunglasses, and he can visibly see a dark bikini underneath her white dress. She’s carrying a large pitcher of what looks to be lemonade, and he can’t stop a smile when he sees her get on his parents’ lawn and stop at the bottom of the three stairs leading to where he’s currently standing.

She pushes her sunglasses up in her hair, and his heart misses a beat. God, she’s even more gorgeous than he remembers her from their conversation the other day. Or maybe it’s just because she spent the last few days parading in a bikini on the other side of the street.

“Hi Rhys,” she tells him with a grin. “I saw you were working despite the heat, so I thought I’d bring you some refreshment.”

She gestures to the pitcher of lemonade, and he smiles. He sees her eyes wonder down to glance at his chest, and he answers.

“Hi Feyre. That’s very sweet of you. We can’t really… touch the front door right now,” she laughs, “but we can go sit in the backyard.”

They make their way to the side of the house until they arrive at the small table protected from the sun by the large umbrella his mother likes so much. He tells Feyre to take a seat and goes through the patio door to grab two glasses from the kitchen.

He sits down beside her as she fills both glasses, and their fingers brush when she hands him one. They clink the glasses together and drink, and Rhys is beyond grateful for the cold, refreshing lemonade.

He puts his glass down on the table and watches Feyre finish hers, his eyes attracted to the movement of her bare throat, where a few beams of sweat trickle. His heartbeat fastens a bit as one of them runs all the way down to the bare skin of her cleavage. He forces himself to swallow and looks up, only to find Feyre smirking at him.

“Like what you see?” She asks him, passing her tongue on her lips. He’s at a loss for words. Which is ridiculous, because he’s usually so relaxed when he flirts. But this girl barely smiles at him and he seems to have forgotten how to speak. But she isn’t done talking. “I certainly do.”

“What?”

But she doesn’t repeat what she said. Instead, she stares right into his eyes and says:

“You know, I don’t normally spend so much time sunbathing.”

“You don’t?”

She shakes her head. “No. And when I do, I tend to use the backyard. More lemonade?”

He’s too thrown off by her declaration to answer her, but she serves him a glass anyway. She doesn’t stop looking at him though, leaning towards him with both elbows on the table. They stay silent for another moment, and his eyes drift down to her slightly parted lips. And finally, he regains his composure enough to look up, flex his muscles as he stretches his arms behind his head, and say:

“So why did you change your habits?”

She pointedly lets her eyes roam over his bare skin. “I liked the view.”

So his assumptions that she wasn’t interested were wrong then. He brings his arms back down to the table and leans forward until his fingers are brushing against her skin.

“You did.”

“Uh huh,” she nods, and he grins.

“Do you think you could enjoy it just as much over dinner?”

“I think I could, yes,” she says, and when she passes her tongue on her lower lip, Rhys feels as if the temperature just got a little bit hotter around them. So he straightens up and sips at his glass of lemonade.

“How about tonight?”

“Sounds great.”

They spend another half hour talking on the terrace before Rhys has to get back to his work, and they part with plans to meet later. Feyre goes back across the street, and from his front yard, Rhys can see her taking off her dress, putting her sunglasses back on, and lying down on the lounging chair, just like she did the other days of the week. But this time, he doesn’t try to act as if he doesn’t see her. Instead, he gives her a two-fingers salute, and almost feels giddy when she answers him with a large grin.

He can’t wait for tonight.


End file.
